El verdadero objetivo One-Shot
by AlfDay
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tenía la certeza de que todo su esfuerzo incansable era lo unico que se necesitaba para mantener a su familia protegida, pero sin embargo, jamás se detuvo a pensar sobre los sentimientos de su esposa por todas sus acciones. Y debía descubrir su verdadero objetivo. precuela del OneShot Aflicción Los sentimientos de Sakura.


**Comprender.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** pesar de que la brisa pacífica y despreocupante en la aldea era como estar en un sueño desde la última guerra victoriosa de hace unos varios años atrás, una persona en específico jamás descansaba por mantener su objetivo —Que alguna vez fue totalmente lo contrario—, hasta que ni un grano de tierra fuera maligno, pero eso implicaba continuar llevando ese ritmo de vida hasta que un día dejara de existir, porque después de todo se había propuesto que de su vida dependerían miles de personas y sobre todo una en específico, la vida de su futura luz…

Cada acción en la vida conlleva una consecuencia que podría ser mala para alguien y buena para otros; Y ese era Sasuke Uchiha, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por protegerlos. No era un Dios y mucho menos un santo al que contemplar, ya algo parecido a ello lo tenía su amigo Naruto el Hokage.

Cuando el comprendió con tanta dificultad que su felicidad no estaba atada a la venganza eterna que este mundo lleva, que las cicatrices podían sanarse con el pasar del tiempo y que el corazón era capaz de llenarse nuevamente de aquél sentimiento igual de vital que el agua, no se dio por vencido desde ese entonces para luchar por lo que le hacía feliz.

Estaba en sus manos proteger a aquella mujer que nunca apartó su mirada con indignación de él, que lo vio fracasar y lo vio renacer…

Su esposa… su hermosa peli rosa de ojos jade…

Como había acordado junto con el séptimo Hokage, él estaría dispuesto a aceptar tantas misiones como fueran posibles y necesarias con tal de asegurarse de que seres descarrilados no fueran a interferir en la vida de las próximas generaciones futuras.

Una noche llegó a su hogar totalmente agotado de una misión de dos semanas, encargándose de buscar información dentro de algunos pueblos del país del fuego. Observó a su esposa por un largo rato mientras su mano hacía contacto con el abultado vientre de ella que crecía sano y salvo cada día. Ella le preparó una cena ligera pero con los nutrientes necesarios para brindarle la energía que había perdido, en aquella misión. Nada como cenar en familia.

—Sasuke-kun, me alegra que estés devuelta en casa—Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa mientras probaba bocado de la cena.

—Igual yo—Dijo asintiendo con tono relajado el pelinegro también probando su platillo.

La mujer de ojos verde brillante se mordió el labio con la mirada perdida por unos segundos, algo le impacientaba.

—Cariño… sabes, desde que comenzaste con tus misiones… yo… quisiera, ya sabes…

—Sakura, si pides más tiempo en casa, sabes que es algo que no depende directamente de mi… sino de lo que pueda estar ocurriendo allá afuera—Dijo él intentando mantener la calma.

—Lo sé—Bajó su cabeza—Pero, sabes que te necesitamos más en casa… a veces me siento algo sola… y yo…

El Uchiha dejó de probar bocado e instantáneamente miró a los ojos a su mujer un tanto fatigado, él sabía lo que era estar sumido en la soledad y ocuparse de sí mismo, aunque Sakura tenía el sentimiento de amor en su corazón sabía que igualmente la soledad no era algo que le hiciera feliz, pero, prefería que ella se sintiese de ese modo a que corrieran peligro ella y él bebé.

—Otra vez te quedas callado—Acusó ella con desanimo, aunque no era su intención iniciar una discusión como las que habían tenido anteriormente —Casi ya no tienes tiempo para mí, ni para el bebé… a veces pienso que estás obsesionado con esto.

Sakura dijo aquellas palabras pero al instante se arrepintió de ello cuando recordó que su esposo se esforzaba por darle todo por el bienestar al Clan, por lo que él tenía más cargas que cualquiera.

—Pero, solo pido un poco más de tiempo en familia…—Dijo ella casi que en susurro recogiendo los platos vacíos de la mesa, Sasuke solo tenía su vista a un punto fijo de la madera fina del comedor.

En los pensamientos más profundos del Uchiha se hallaban sus recuerdos desde siempre y lo que él solo había querido cumplir desde que decidió formar una familia con ella, era no cometer aquellos errores que le harían arrepentirse en el futuro, pero… mantener todo en una misma balanza era tan difícil…

Luego de unas dos horas, el cielo se encontraba en su más profunda oscuridad en compañía de pequeñas estrellas, Sasuke entró a su habitación y observó solo por unos segundos desde el marco de la puerta a Sakura totalmente dormida, sumida entre las sabanas y con el cabello hermosamente revuelto entre la almohada de él. Se desvistió para luego colocarse su ropa ligera de dormir, acomodó cuidadosamente a su mujer en la cama asegurándose de que esta no se despertara, y se acostó a un lado quedando frente a la espalda de ella que solo observaba en el silencio…

—Perdóname…

Se escuchó la voz de ella al cabo de unos segundos, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Perdóname, por ser una esposa tan insensible…—Dijo la mujer aun sin voltear, y con la voz tan débil como un susurro.

Él relajó su expresión un tanto conmovido, su mirada estaba baja porque sabía ella estaba equivocada, sumida en un gran error porque el único insensible era él, Sakura de algún modo siempre tenía la razón en la mayoría de sus discusiones, y no imaginaba como se podría sentir ella en medio de esa soledad que muchas veces venía acompañada de noches tan oscuras como la que estaba presenciando ahora.

Una mujer como Sakura en su estado era más vulnerable al rechazo y la descompresión, es lo que Lady Tsunade siempre le decía cada vez que iba a consulta como de costumbre, pero ella estaba segura que a pesar de todo su marido la amaba tanto como para ser capaz de darlo todo por ella, aun en las condiciones en las que estuvieran.

Él había aceptado el corazón de Sakura después de tanto tiempo y ella había cubierto delicadamente con sus manos su pecho para que este ya no sintiera más dolor…

La peli rosa suspiró y a punto de cerrar sus ojos para dormir al fin, sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke cubriendo su espalda y su cabello era acariciado con tanta suavidad. Sin embargo los pequeños detalles que él le brindaba eran más que suficientes para mantener ese amor a flote… Por qué nadie podía amar del modo que él lo hacía.

La noche fue opacada por los rayos del sol iluminando por la ventana de la habitación, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que ya había amanecido tan pronto?, notó que la ventana estaba abierta, cosa que le pareció extraño ya que él por seguridad, jamás dejaba la casa expuesta. Pero volvió a cuestionarse sobre la situación, ¿Por qué la ventana estaba abierta?, ¿acaso había estado toda la noche así?

Se levantó con rapidez observando la habitación y Sakura ni siquiera estaba acostada en la cama, su lado estaba revuelto totalmente, entonces caminó con cautela, presentía que algo iba mal, continuó recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, pero todo estaba apagado y apenas iluminado por lámparas de noche. Su expresión se tornó seria y buscó con rapidez en ambos baños pero aun sin señales de ella, así que tomó el teléfono celular y la llamó pero no llegaba al tono.

El ambiente de la casa se comenzaba a tonar frio y gris, a pesar de que era de día y el sol alumbraba toda Konoha.

Estaba comenzando a exasperarse, porque Sakura no era de las que salía sin avisar y mucho menos en su estado, algo debió haber ocurrido porque ni siquiera la sintió levantarse como siempre. Lo primero que pensó luego de buscar tanto fue en llamar a los conocidos, no quería parecer inquietante, pero él no confiaría en que su esposa regresaría sana y salva cuando él mismo se estaba encargando de alejar aquellas amenazas existentes que asechaban allá afuera. No estaba paranoico y mucho menos obsesionado. Él solo lo presentía.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke?, tú has estado viviendo solo desde hace un buen tiempo…

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?!

—Sí, desde que Sakura se fue a aquella misión… ella dijo que después de casarse se encargaría de cuidar de los enfermos de otras aldeas, ¿No lo recuerdas?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño totalmente confundido por las palabras de su amigo Uzumaki.

—No. Eso no…

—Además, ¡¿Dices que está embarazada?!—El rubio soltó una carcajada que hizo molestar aún más a Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?!, ¿Cómo puedes decir que mi esposa se ha marchado de la aldea hace tiempo?, ¡Eso no es realmente lo que pasó!—Dijo con la desesperación por el cuello.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que según tu pasó?—Preguntó Naruto con la expresión seria.

—Yo soy quién se va a misiones casi semanalmente… Es una decisión que tu y yo acordamos, existen algunos renegados infelices que quieren continuar causando caos después de todo. Además…—Indagó mientras cerraba sus ojos—Ella tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Esto tiene que ser obra de Hatake Kakashi…

—Sasuke… ¿Te refieres a un Genjutsu?

—Eso mismo.

—Olvidas que ahora es imposible que el Rokudaime…

Al parecer el Uchiha había olvidado un pequeño detalle… Kakashi ya no poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan para efectuar tal poder…

Sasuke lo recordó. Entonces desvió su vista sintiéndose patético…

El Rubio estaba inmóvil, era demasiado extraña la historia que su mejor amigo le estaba contando con tanta seguridad, por lo menos él no recordaba nada de lo que le mencionaba, quizás el hombre de cabellos negros estaba afectado con la distancia que había estado manteniendo con su mujer.

—Sasuke… verás—El Uzumaki, se estaba impacientando por la actitud de su mejor amigo, parecía que realmente le estaba costando aceptar que su esposa se había marchado, él parecía un vago abandonado, porque lo había visto en peores situaciones y similares a esta.

—Me voy—Interrumpió el Uchiha totalmente cortante, no pensaba perder más el tiempo, debía continuar buscando a su mujer sin importar las palabras que el Hokage le profesaba.

—¡Espera!, ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

—No me resignaré. Iré por ella—Contestó instantáneamente mientras cerraba la puerta de salida.

Sasuke caminó unas cuadras y todo parecía normal y corriente, no entendía nada, solo podía recordar una parte de la noche anterior… recordaba que en aquél momento su corazón se sentía calmado, no como ahora.

 _¡¿Porque rayos no puedo recordar más que eso?!_

Se preguntaba mentalmente, hasta que llegó a un punto clave en el que podía encontrar respuestas.

Entró sofocado a la Floristería Yamanaka, y vio a Ino atender a un cliente como de costumbre, y justo al lado de ella se encontraba Sai ayudándole con los pedidos más grandes y pesados, por su día libre… Así es, porque la rubia también se encontraba embarazada…

—¡Oh, Sasuke!, ¿Cómo has estado?—Saludó alegre la rubia.

Lo primero que el Uchiha observó al acercarse fue la pronunciada panza de la susodicha, se perdió solo unos segundos preguntándose si en donde sea que estuviera Sakura, estaría bien su futuro hijo…

—¿Sasuke?

—Necesito que me digas que ha pasado con Sakura—Dijo secamente y con seriedad.

—Eh… ¿Ha pasado algo con ella?—Preguntó extrañada.

—Acabo de hablar con Naruto, él dijo que Sakura estaba en una misión, tú sabes que ella a lo igual que tú no está acta para ir de misiones—Recalcó.

—Sasuke… ¿Dices que Sakura también está esperando un bebé?

—Ella se fue hace tres meses atrás, es imposible—Añadió Sai.

Sasuke, apretó el puño perdiendo la única paciencia que le quedaba. Pero Ino le interrumpió con su voz preocupada:

—¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Bueno, tal vez… estás algo agitado por el hecho de que la extrañas… no lo sé, tres meses son realmente mucho y…

—Yo no estoy loco, ni mucho menos delirando si es lo que piensan.

—No lo decimos por eso, no—Dijo la rubia intentando no alterarlo más.

—Creemos que deberías hablar con ella, quizás te has estado sintiendo solo—Dijo el hombre de tez blanca como la nieve, intentando suavizar sus palabras con una sonrisa.

El portador del Sharingan y también Rinnegan, los observó solo por unos segundos antes de marcharse sin siquiera despedirse. Comenzaba a sentirse completamente tenso con todas las dudas que surcaban con mayor frecuencia en su mente. Estaba totalmente seguro de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con los cerebros de todos… o tal vez con el de él.

Todas las palabras de ellos no le quedaban claras, al contrario no podía ni creer que todo este capítulo que le querían meter en la cabeza parecía más como una pesadilla, él simplemente no quería creerles.

Se dirigió a todos los lugares posibles de la aldea a los que su esposa solía frecuentar… Caminó, corrió, saltó árboles y tejados, y finalmente no logró encontrarla por ningún sitio, definitivamente él se había vuelto loco…

Llegó a la residencia Uchiha pensando que encontraría a esa mujer de cabellos rosas cocinando o esperándole sentada, y lo mejor que podría acariciar nuevamente aquella barriga tan suave… empero, al entrar todo había sido definitivamente una ilusión idiota de su parte. Ella no se encontraba por ningún lado de esa oscura casa.

De ningún modo aquél hombre se iba a dar por vencido, él saldría y la buscaría por todo el país del fuego si era necesario, no iba a creer en aquella historia, no lo haría, por lo menos no hasta que un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente:

 _Imágenes de él despidiéndose de Sakura no muy convencido por sus misiones constantes, era demasiado creerlo, Pero a ella no parecía importarle, porque solo tenía un solo objetivo, o eso era lo que él pensaba._

 _Enseguida, una imagen de él cenando solo y a oscuras en aquel comedor… Luego justo cuando era el momento de descansar, observaba con expresión entristecida la fría cama matrimonial._

 _¿En qué momento había sucedido todo eso?, ¿En qué momento había permitido que algo una situación como esta estuviera sucediendo en su familia?, familia… Sí es que eso es lo que era._

—Sakura…—Pronunció mientras sentía un dolor profundo en su corazón rasgándolo, como si estuviera volviendo a suceder. _La soledad…_

Parecía sentirse en una especie de habitación oscura, por donde no existía siquiera la posibilidad de entrar algún rayo de luz a iluminar su alma. Esta sensación ya la había sentido antes, en el pasado, cuando fue hombre lleno de maldad y odio dentro de su ser, pero ¿Por qué esta sensación parecía ir más allá de lo que debía?, ¿Acaso era cierto?, él si había estado un buen tiempo en casa, a solas…

Observó unas pocas fotografías en la superficie de una repisa: solo estaba una sola foto de él y su esposa en el matrimonio, y cuando quizo tomar el portarretrato una hoja arrugada cayó sobre sus pies.

Era una carta, de hace un mes y medio.

Él pelinegro la tomó con confusión del suelo y la desarrugó lo más que pudo para ver su contenido.

Pero quedó inmutado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo.

" _Para Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Han pasado varias semanas, las cosas no han sido nada fáciles después de todo. Pero no puedo abandonarlos, ellos me necesitan, es prácticamente una aldea completa._

 _La última vez dijiste, que a pesar de todo esto nos alejaría, pero no pienso abandonar lo que realmente es importante. Sólo así podré capacitarme con nuevos conocimientos, descubrir nuevas formas de acabar con enfermedades, encontrar la cura para todo. Sólo así podré protegerte aún más. Lo sé, nunca estuviste de acuerdo pero esto es necesario, Sasuke-kun._

 _Yo te esperé muchas veces, muchos días, muchos meses y muchos años. ¿Tú podrías hacer lo mismo por mí?_

 _Te amo…_

 _ATTE: Sakura. "_

Cuando Sasuke terminó de leer aquella hoja de papel, pudo entender por qué le había hecho casi añicos aquella vez que la recibió. Las palabras de Sakura, parecían duras, casi no podía creer que ella misma había escrito todo eso. No quería si quiera imaginarse cuantas más de esta habría por toda la casa. Él estaba siquiera cayendo más bajo que antes, podía sentirlo. Todo el dolor se estaba aflorando en su pecho, todo lo vivido. Porque esta era la verdadera realidad. Y ¿Acaso esto era lo que él realmente merecía?, una vida de soledad… que a pesar de estar casado con la mujer que lo amó siempre y sin razones, su alma debía pagar todo el dolor causado.

Entonces, esto era vivir… vivir sin sentirlo, esperando que la luz del alma se reflejara, aunque jamás se tuviera la certeza del momento en que eso pasaría.

De pronto los días comenzaban a pasar, y era como sí él simplemente no pudiera evitarlo. Por más que quisiera hacer algo, era como sí al final fuera a ser en vano.

Él se estaba sintiendo solo, nuevamente y con mayor intensidad. Sumido en la oscuridad, esa oscuridad lo estaba arrastrando contra su propia voluntad… ¿Debía él tener esperanzas?, ¿Debía él confiar que todo acabaría pronto?, ¿Esto era lo que siempre había soñado…?

De pronto, una duda más dolorosa llegó a su mente. ¿Era esto lo que Sakura vivía a diario?

Cuando él se marchaba a una misión lo hacía con el propósito de mantener a esta familia, y a esta aldea fuera de peligro, pero… ¿cómo se la había estado pasando Sakura, mientras tanto?

Lo que sea que fuera la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sabía que no era algo muy bueno… Ni siquiera esa era la palabra adecuada para describir tal situación. Realmente su constante ausencia le hacía daño a su esposa, y él había sido un total insensible.

Sólo el hecho de imaginarse a su amada, velando cada noche entristecida, dormida en una grande cama, acompañada de la soledad, acariciando su vientre en espera de la felicidad… Y cada día por la mañana inventando una excusa para distraer su mente de aquellas preocupaciones, incomodidades y sobre todo de extrañarlo tanto…

Definitivamente, él jamás se había detenido a pensar de ese modo, no se había dado cuenta de ese enorme daño que le causaba, cuando un día, ante todos juró no ocasionarle… él había jurado una familia feliz, un nuevo Clan renacido por el amor, y eso era lo que ella se esforzaba por mantener en su ausencia.

Indudablemente, todo aquello era justo lo que él había estado viviendo durante todos estos días, cuando abrió los ojos ante la realidad.

Se supone que aquél hombre tenía voluntad propia o por lo menos un poco de eso en su interior, él podía ser capaz de cambiar todo, pero nuevamente las dudas caían sobre él ¿Y por qué?

Cuando salía fuera de casa, se hallaba con una gran incertidumbre alrededor de todos, porque era obvio, la gente podía hablar en su cara acerca del modo de vida que llevaba, "un simple hombre, débil y abandonado". Pero Sasuke no era ninguna hombre débil, poseía envidiables habilidades y un poder sumamente inalcanzable para otros, pero sin embargo todo eso no estaba sirviendo para nada después de todo, por más que quisiera callarle la boca a todos y decir que su matrimonio no les incumbía en lo absoluto, sería absurdo porque jamás callarían, jamás dejarían de señalar…

 _Los días eran como años, y los años eran como días, porque el tiempo jamás paraba de cesar, continuaba y fluía, y sentía un gran vacío a la espera de la nada. Él estaba amando, pero lo sentía poco cuando ella no estaba a su lado._

Jamás imaginó que todo aquello era lo que de algún modo yacían dentro del alma de Sakura, sentimientos de abandono, de esperanza, de tristeza y pocas veces de alivio… presión y desamor, la señalaban, la juzgaban en silencio pero lo hacían. Se burlaban de ella por ser la esposa de un forastero que decidió abandonarla, todo sin saber la verdadera razón, y ella no se tomaría la molestia de explicárselos.

 _Hay sombras en la oscuridad, hay vida sin ser vida._

Pero sin embargo, luego de comprender algunas cosas de las que desconocía su corazón presentó un fuerte dolor, un dolor que no podía soportar porque enseguida colocó su mano sobre su pecho intentando aliviarlo… Un dolor que esa mujer de ojos verde luminosos sentía sin importar que tanto amor cubría su corazón. Ella estaba sufriendo…. Sola y él estaba sintiendo eso.

Se estaba dando cuenta, de que todo lo que él estaba viviendo en esos meses era el reflejo de Sakura. Era doloroso e incesante, no tenía ningún tipo de consuelo, excepto por el bebé en su vientre, pero en esta realidad que el estaba viviendo no existía ese ser… no existía ese futuro.

 _No importa cuán lejos vayas, siempre alguien se quedará atrás, aguardando en tu sombra, sintiendo tu brisa sin poder tocarla, buscando la calidez de tus manos en el abismo, esperando por ti en el mismo camino, tocando tus pisadas esperando a que vuelvas._

Estaba comenzando a sentirse consiente de que solo había estado pensando en aquel objetivo como si fuera lo más importante, cuando el verdadero siempre había sido comprenderla y estar a su lado, estar a su lado como nunca lo había estado antes.

Él no podía entender porque otra vez, porque hería a aquella mujer con sus acciones, todas aquellas visiones, sentimientos y decepciones le ocasionaban una inevitable sofocación, no podía respirar, no aguantaba la presión en sus manos… Hasta ese momento que cerró sus ojos, rogando por evitar todo eso, sintió en sus manos una cálida y suave tela que apretaba con fervor, De repente ya no todo estaba tan frio y oscuro, porque cuando logró abrir sus ojos nuevamente los rayos de él sol le estaban fatigando los ojos, pero ella estaba allí, cerrando aquella ventana con su hermosos ojos mirándole mientras sonreía:

—Al fin despertaste, cariño—Dijo ella acercándose a él para besarle en la frente. Su beso lo sintió tan cálido. Ella definitivamente era real, pensó.

Al instante elevó un poco su cuerpo, para halarla con delicadeza y necesidad hacia su pecho y confirmar que lo que sentía no era ningún delirio de él.

Sakura por su parte se hallaba confundida, pero en definitiva disfrutaba del momento, los brazos del Uchiha la aprisionaban con fuerza, se sentía como una mujer protegida de verdad, y era algo que necesitaba desde hace mucho.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke-kun?—Preguntó extasiada por el afecto repentino de su marido.

—Sakura, quiero que sepas que, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de tenerte lejos de mí…—Pronunció aun reteniendo con sus brazos la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.

Enseguida las mejillas de la mujer se ruborizaron notablemente.

—Siempre, no importa donde esté, estoy pensando en ti.

Los latidos del corazón de Sakura se aceleraron casi retumbando con fuerza por todo su pecho.

—Yo, amo a ambos. Por eso siempre estaré buscando una forma de protegerlos con mi vida. Pero…—Decía apretando aún más su agarré sin lastimarla—, sin embargo quiero que tengas en mente que todo es por su bien y jamás los abandonaré sin ningún motivo.

Ella solo insistió en su agarre, no quería perder este momento, esas palabras, y aquella promesa. Sin importar lo que sucediera mañana ella disfrutaría hoy de esta escena juntos: abrazados sobre la cama como esposos, como una familia.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!, he vuelto con un nuevo oneshot, es una precuela del oneshot anterior que publiqué.

Gracias por el apoyo de todos los que leyeron y votaron por mis dos historias anteriores, estoy muy emocionada porque los one's se me viene como arroz :D

Les mando un saludo y espero sus comentarios u opiniones.

Read you later :-*


End file.
